tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sanada Jūyūshi no Densetsu
Sanada Jūyūshi no Densetsu: The Loyal Shadows of Yukimura (真田十勇士の伝説: 幸村の忠実な影, Sanadajūyūshi no Densetsu: Yukimura no Chūjitsuna Kage) is the Noble Phantasm of the legend based around the group of ninjas and spies lead by Sarutobi Sasuke under the service of Sanada Yukimura. It is also the one legend that the world is aware of regarding Assassin’s identity, and therefore has a strong connection to the figure who existed as a ninja of the Sanada clan. The group consisted of 10 individuals who were masters of their ninjitsu, spy work, crafting and assassination skills, and all of them were dedicated to Yukimura. As a Noble Phantasm, Sanada Jūyūshi no Densetsu enables Assassin to not only use his own unique skills, but the unique abilities of the other nine members to his advantage, this is because Assassin is well known in legend and fiction as being the leader of the group. Whenever Sasuke decides to activates this Noble Phantasm, the crest of the Sanada clan will brightly show on Assassin's headband. The unique abilities of each member in the Sanada Jūyūshi that Assassin can execute are listed below: Sarutobi Sasuke (Kōzuki Sasuke): Assassin's personal set of unique abilities. It enables him to use the element of Wind while performing his jump/evasion skills. It also gives his weapons, Reppūkiri, Kasumikiri and Arashikiba, Wind element based attacks. Assassin is also able to use his most devastating attack in his arsenal, Kōzuki-ryū Shinobi Zetsumei Ougi: Musou Kaze, a blast of ki-powered wind with enough force to bring down a skyscraper or two. Kirigakure Saizō (Shikauemon): The most famous ninja of the Ten Braves besides Assassin. Saizō was a master of invisibility and would use his skills to ambush Tokugawa troops. Assassin is able to perform Saizō’s signature ambush technique. Assassin used this ability in an effort to destroy the Noble Phantasm helmet of Berserker. Anayama Kosuke: A former Takeda vassal before serving the Sanada clan. He was able to disguise himself as his lord due to how similar they looked. He was also capable of disguising himself as a beautiful woman. This enables Assassin to be able to perform a ninpō that can turn his disguise into any kind of person, be they man, woman or child. Assassin uses Anayama Kosuke's unique ability early on in the Revived Grail War to disguise himself as a member of the Hashshashin, making people think he is one of the nineteen Hassan-i-Sabbah. Mochizuki Rokurō & Nezu Jinpachi (Koroku): Rokurō was the oldest of the Ten Braves. He and Jinpachi specialized in many kinds of explosives in their service under Sanada Yukimura. Assassin can even put modern day explosives like C4 and proximity mines to good use. Assassin uses this unique ability to rescue Lancer and Rider along with their Masters from Caster and Berserker's ambush in the shopping mall. Miyoshi Seikai (Masayasu) & Miyoshi Isa (Masakatsu): The Miyoshi brothers, they fought bravely in the Summer Siege of Osaka Castle despite receiving many devastating wounds. Their wounds eventually took its toll on them and they decided to commit honourable suicide. Assassin becomes more endurable and is also able to perform killing strikes with his fists. This helped Assassin prolong the inevitable and keep fighting in his last battle against Berserker. Unno Rokurō (Rokurōbee): A female ninja skilled in the kunai (ninja dagger projectile) and possesses many techniques revolving around them. Assassin can perform many of Rokurō’s signature technique revolving around the kunai. Kakei Jūzō (Jūbee): A skilled musketeer whose skills with a gun were recognized by Hachisuka Koroku, he served under Sanada Yukimura during the Sieges of Osaka Castle and died in battle. Assassin is able to execute and assassinate Masters and Servants with any gun he uses in hand. Yuri Kamanosuke: Female assassin skilled in the art of poison. Enables Assassin to poison his foes and become immune to it. Category:Fate/Revive Category:Noble Phantasms (Fate/Revive) Category:Noble Phantasms Category:Noble Phantasms (Fate/Reverse) Category:ClarentBloodArthur Category:Anti-Unit (Self) Noble Phantasms